Call of the Grave
by Cyanborg Kuro-chan
Summary: Meniti karir awal sebagai seorang Onmyouji bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi Hyuuga Hinata. Suatu ketika ia bertemu Uzumaki Naruto—salah satu teman kelasnya yang bisa melihat roh, tanpa ia sadari bahwa Naruto sendiri adalah seorang pemimpin klan Youmu/CH3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer Naruto:** Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

 **CALL OF THE GRAVE**

 _By: Cyanborg Kuro-chan_

 _Warn: AU/Semi Dark!Naruto/Misstypo(s)/etc_

 _Read Mean No Regret_

...

Seekor burung walet terbang menyusuri pepohonan, menembus dedaunan, dan keluar di sebuah sosok perkotaan yang luas. Konoha, kota yang seolah menjadi jantung dari Kyoto.

Kakinya pun akhirnya bisa memijak salah satu wilayah terpadat di Kyoto itu tepat sesaat setelah kereta itu berhenti di stasiun. Rambut hitam keunguannya tergerai, dengan kikuk ia mencari selebaran dari panduan kota Konoha yang tadi ia selipkan di dalam tasnya.

"E-Etto, asrama … Konoha Gakuen," ucapnya, matanya menderik hingga tertuju pada lokasi yang ia cari.

"Huft, tempatnya jauh," lanjutnya sambil menghela nafas.

Ia melangkah perlahan melewati jalan sesuai peta di selebaran panduan. Saat ia fokus pada peta kecil miliknya, tanpa ia sadari ia berpapasan dengan seorang pria berambut pirang mengenakan _hakama_ jingga bercorak api hitam. Jantungnya berdebar selama beberapa detik, gadis itu berbalik ke belakang namun tak ada siapapun selain kerumunan orang kantoran dengan kesibukannya di stasiun. Ia menggeleng tak tahu sebelum akhirnya meneruskan kembali perjalanannya.

Suasana masih terasa hangat dan masih ada beberapa pohon sakura yang menghujani jalan dengan kelopak bunganya, musim semi kali ini benar-benar awal dari semester baru. Gadis itu terhenti saat bel peringatan dan palang kereta turun, angin deras bersama kereta lintas yang lewat menerbangkan sedikit sakura yang bertaburan di jalan. Ia kembali jalan lurus terus hingga akhirnya tiba di tempat tujuannya, asrama Konoha Gakuen.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak menjemputmu di stasiun Hyuuga-san, aku lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari kedatanganmu," ucap wanita itu dengan ramah sambil mengantarnya menuju kamarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Yakushi-san, aku juga merasa tidak enak bila sampai merepotkanmu," balas Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut.

Mereka tiba di sebuah kamar yang cukup sederhana namun sangat rapi, wanita itu masuk dan menaruh tas Hinata di samping pintu, "Kalau ada yang kau perlukan lagi, aku berada di ruang UKS. Oh ya, kebanyakan memanggilku Nono, jadi kau mungkin akan kesulitan mencariku dengan panggilan itu."

"A-Ah, terima kasih Nono-san." Hinata membungkuk kecil, Nono pun memberikan kunci kamar gadis itu dan akhirnya beranjak pergi.

Hinata menarik tas ranselnya. Ia mengambil beberapa benda di dalamnya seperti ponsel, gelang, dan cincin _hoi_ miliknya. Ia memasukkan semua benda-benda yang lain ke dalam lemari, kemudian menyapu bersih kamarnya yang sedikit berdebu.

Selesai dengan pekerjaannya Hinata pun berbaring di ranjang, ia hanya bisa menghela nafas saat melihat pesan masuk dari **ketua** berisikan misi selanjutnya.

"Konoha Gakuen … 'kah?" ucap Hinata sebelum menutup matanya dengan pergelangan tangannya.

Setengah delapan pagi. Hinata merapikan baju seragamnya, ia mengangkat tasnya dan pergi setelah sebelumnya mengunci kamarnya.

Asrama letaknya cukup dekat dengan akademi sehingga tidak butuh waktu lama Hinata sampai di sekolah barunya. Suasana cukup ramai, para senior menawarkan klub ekstrakurikuler pada siswa-siswi baru.

Hinata melihat sekelilingnya, benar-benar suasana yang damai—ia sampai lupa kalau kehidupan normal bentuknya seperti ini. Gadis itu selalu berada di kuil dan belajar dari buku-buku perpustakaan, ini kali pertama ia merasakan suasana seperti ini.

"Hei, nona. Kau mau masuk klub sastra?" tawar salah seorang pada Hinata.

"Maaf, tapi terima kasih," tolak Hinata sambil tersenyum kecil.

Hari ini ia harus berbaris di lapangan bersama ratusan siswa-siswi baru lainnya, mendengarkan pidato panjang lebar sebagai sambutan dari sang kepala sekolah. Riuh murid bertebaran menuju kelas-kelas mereka tepat setelah upacara penerimaan siswa baru selesai. Hinata celingukan mencari kursi kosong namun nyaris sudah semuanya terisi, sampai seorang gadis berambut coklat bercepol dua melambai ke arahnya.

"Hei kau, iya kau, disini! Duduk disini!" tawarnya dan Hinata pun bergegas menuju tempat gadis itu.

"Terima kasih banyak," balas Hinata dan gadis itu pun tertawa kecil.

"Tenten," ucapnya sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

"H-Hinata … Hyuuga Hinata," jawab Hinata yang kemudian membalas menjabat tangan Tenten.

"Hmm, Hyuuga-san apa kau baru disini? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di _Junior High_ , ya memang _sih_ cukup banyak _Junior High_ di Kyoto tapi hanya ada satu yang paling terkenal," kata Tenten lagi.

"Iya, sebenarnya aku pindahan dari Tokyo, kota Kumo," jawab Hinata dan Tenten pun mengangguk kecil.

"Tunggu sebentar, bukankah kota Kumo hanya mendidik para pendeta. Apa jangan-jangan kau—"

"Benar, aku pendeta dari kuil," potong Hinata dan Tenten hanya bisa melongo, kagum memandang Hinata.

"HE? Masa? Kau benar-benar seorang pendeta kuil?" Seorang gadis yang menguping pembicaraan mereka tiba-tiba ikut bergabung.

"Sasame-chan, kau tidak perlu berteriak di dekat telingaku," protes Tenten dan Sasame hanya menangkupkan tangannya, memohon maaf.

"Namaku Sasame, Fuuma Sasame. Aku satu sekolah dengan Tenten." Sasame mengulurkan tangan dan menjabat Hinata.

"Hyuuga Hinata," ucap Hinata balik.

Perkenalan ketiganya harus segera berhenti saat salah satu guru menyuruh mereka semua untuk segera membersihkan kelas. Sambil menyapu dan membersihkan jendela, Hinata, Tenten, dan Sasame masih sempat-sempatnya bercanda. Hinata menjelaskan bahwa ia hanya belajar dari perpustakaan kuil, Tenten salut padanya sebab untuk masuk Konoha Gakuen cukup sulit karena akademi ini memiliki standar nilai masuk yang tinggi, dan Hinata bisa lulus hanya dengan belajar di buku.

"Tunggu, lalu bagaimana kau bisa masuk sekolah ini kalau kau bahkan tidak masuk _Junior High_ lebih dulu?" tanya Sasame sambil terus menyapu.

"Oh, seluruh sertifikat dan dataku semuanya resmi dari pemerintah Tokyo, aku terdaftar sebagai siswa berprestasi dari golongan pendeta kuil," terang Hinata.

"HEE? _Sugoii ne!_ " ucap Sasame kagum dan Hinata tersipu.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian debaran jantung Hinata meningkat, telinganya tak bisa lagi mendengar kata-kata dan cekikikan Tenten maupun Sasame, pandangannya memburam karena hawa yang kuat ini begitu dekat dengannya. Dengan reflek Hinata menangkapnya, kondisinya kembali normal dan ia rasa ia berhasil mencengkram sesuatu. Tak seperti yang diperkirakannya, laki-laki itu terkejut saat Hinata mencengkram lengannya.

"Oi, nona. Bisa kau lepaskan?" ucapnya, Hinata merasa salah tingkah dan dengan perlahan ia pun melonggarkan cengkramannya.

"M-Maafkan aku," sesal Hinata namun pria itu hanya berlalu melanjutkan kerjanya.

Entah kenapa hari ini sensornya tidak begitu bekerja. Sebagai gadis kuil ia dilatih untuk menangani makhluk-makhluk jahat, perasaan tadi merupakan pertanda ada salah satu dari mereka di dekatnya. Namun, begitu ia meneliti kembali pria itu tak ada tanda-tanda kalau ia makhluk jahat yang menyamar. Pria itu hanya manusia biasa, hawanya sama seperti orang lain pada umumnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tenten sambil memegang pundak Hinata.

"Um, aku tidak apa-apa. Eh, boleh aku tahu … siapa sebenarnya dia?" tanya Hinata balik sambil menunjuk pria yang tadi ia cengkram.

"Oh, maksudmu Uzumaki Naruto? Dia juga satu sekolah denganku dan Sasame hanya saja dia beda kelas dengan kami berdua, jadi aku tidak tahu banyak tentangnya," jawab Tenten sembari membersihkan kaca jendela.

"Uzumaki-san, 'kah. Ne—Tenten, bukankah dia tinggal sendirian di mansion besar yang ada di pinggir kota?" lanjut Sasame.

"Benar, semenjak kejadian itu Uzumaki-san pindah ke mansion kakeknya yang ada di pinggir kota," kata Tenten.

"Kejadian … apa?" tanya Hinata balik.

"Kudengar kedua orang tuanya mati dalam kebakaran enam bulan yang lalu. Dulu dia tinggal di rumah besar dekat tebing, satu-satunya galeri di kota ini," terang Tenten.

"Begitu ya." Hinata menatap punggung pria itu dengan tatapan duka.

Rasa penasaran merayapi benak gadis itu, entah kenapa ia ingin tahu lebih banyak lagi tentang Naruto, semenjak ia sedikit mengenal pria itu ia merasa ia tak bisa mengabaikannya—ia ingin mengenal lebih dan lebih lagi tentang siapa Naruto.

Hari itu berlalu begitu saja, karena ini masa-masa awal jadi kebanyakan aktivitas siswa baru hanyalah membersihkan ruangan, koridor, ataupun menyusun bangku-bangku kelas mereka. Hal yang sama yang dilakukan oleh siswa-siswi kelas Hinata.

"Pasti menyenangkan sekali. Yah mau bagaimana lagi, kalau kalian ada waktu mampirlah ke rumahku," pinta Sasame dengan wajah memelas, Tenten dan Hinata pun hanya bisa terkekeh kecil.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya." Sasame pun melambai pergi.

"Ayo, Hyuuga-san!" panggil Tenten, setelah tahu kalau Hinata juga tinggal di asrama Konoha Gakuen mereka pun bisa menjadi teman pulang bersama mulai sekarang.

Awalnya memang ia berniat ingin pulang bersama Tenten, namun melihat Naruto yang berjalan ke arah lain membuat ia berubah pikiran. Ia terhenti sejenak memandangi punggung Naruto, rasanya kakinya ingin melangkah menuju arah yang pria itu tuju, hingga Tenten memegang pundaknya.

"Hyuuga-san?" tanya gadis itu.

"A-Ano, Tenten. Ada tempat yang ingin aku datangi lebih dulu, k-kau tidak keberatan 'kan kalau pulang lebih dulu?" jawab Hinata dan Tenten pun menggeleng kecil tanda tak keberatan.

"Jangan lupa, pulanglah sebelum jam delapan, pengawas tidak akan membiarkanmu masuk kalau sudah lewat dari jam malam," teriak Tenten dan Hinata mengangguk di kejauhan.

Hinata berlari kecil menuju arah yang berlainan, diam-diam gadis itu mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Naruto yang merasa sedikit merinding sontak berbalik ke belakang, tidak ada siapapun selain angin yang bergerak meniup beberapa kuntum kelopak sakura. Pria itu menatap curiga sebelum akhirnya kembali berjalan, namun ia bergerak sedikit lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Hinata yang tadi bersembunyi di balik tiang listrik kembali berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang. Naruto melirik ke samping dan akhirnya berbelok, Hinata berlari kecil takut ketinggalan tapi target yang diikuti malah sudah lolos. Hinata celingukan, cepat sekali Naruto hilang. Ia berjalan pelan terus lurus dan tanpa ia sadari sepasang tangan muncul dari balik bayangan.

HAP

"Kau mengikutiku ya?" ucap Naruto yang menangkap lengan Hinata.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Hinata kaget dan kemudian mendorong wajah Naruto menjauh.

Lama mereka terdiam sebelum akhirnya Naruto menghela nafas kecil, "Kalau aku lepaskan, bisa kau singkirkan tanganmu dari wajahku?"

Hinata mengangguk beberapa kali dan mereka berdua pun sama-sama melepas pegangannya. Naruto menawarkan diri untuk bicara dengan Hinata di sebuah kursi dekat salah satu monumen kota.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Naruto sambil menyodorkan sekotak _dango_ yang barusan ia beli.

"Ummmnh, a-ano, a-aku hanya penasaran, a-aku merasa aneh, b-bagaimana menjelaskannya ya?" Hinata menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuknya sambil tersenyum.

"Kudengar kau dan Tenten membicarakanku di kelas," kata Naruto sembari memakan _dango_ miliknya.

"A-Ah, tidak banyak. Maaf membicarakanmu ... Uzumaki-san," sesal Hinata.

"Naruto," ucap pria itu sambil tersenyum dan menggigit satu lagi _dango_ miliknya.

"Hinata … Hyuuga Hinata." Gadis itu menyodorkan tangannya dan saling berjabat tangan dengan Naruto.

Naruto hanya duduk santai sambil memandangi langit senja, tak menanya lebih jauh lagi alasan Hinata mengikutinya. Hinata terdiam memandangi wajah Naruto, goresan di pipinya, hidungnya, iris biru safir matanya, wajah gadis itu langsung merona merah saat ia sadar kalau ia sekarang sedang memandangi pria di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Naruto melihat Hinata yang salah tingkah.

"T-Tidak apa-apa," jawab Hinata cepat dan kemudian langsung menelan _dango_ itu, sayang karena terlalu cepat ia pun tersedak.

"Ini! Dasar tidak sabaran," kata Naruto sambil menyodorkan air mineral miliknya.

"A-Ah, t-terima kasih. Aku pikir aku akan mati," balas Hinata sambil tersenyum lega.

Melihat wajah Naruto yang begitu tenang Hinata pun kembali memberanikan bertanya, "U-Uzumaki-san, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada ... kedua orang tuamu?"

Mendapat pertanyaan itu Naruto berbalik menatap ke arah Hinata dan tersenyum tipis, "Belum sepuluh menit kau bersamaku tapi kau sudah membuat hatiku sakit."

"M-Maaf, a-aku seharusnya tidak bertanya hal seperti itu. Maafkan aku Uzumaki-san!" Hinata menunduk memohon maaf dan Naruto pun tertawa.

"Kau benar-benar gadis yang baik ya." Naruto menepuk-nepuk kecil kepala Hinata.

Wajah Hinata bersemu, rasanya benar-benar memalukan tapi ia senang karena kelihatannya Naruto tidak marah. Bodoh sekali, benar-benar bodoh, kenapa pertanyaan itu yang malah muncul di benaknya? Harusnya ia tidak bertanya seperti itu, memangnya siapa yang mau menjawab hal seperti itu, bodoh sekali, benar-benar bodoh. Hinata terus mengutuki dirinya namun Naruto menenangkannya.

"Kudengar kau seorang pendeta dari kuil, kau pasti sangat pandai karena bisa lompat langsung ke dunia akademis," puji Naruto.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya beruntung." Hinata menggaruk kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Lalu kau sekarang tinggal dimana Hyuuga-san?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku tinggal di asrama Konoha Gakuen," jawab Hinata dengan semangat.

Tiba-tiba saja tenggorokan gadis itu rasanya tersekat, debaran jantung Hinata meningkat, telinganya tak bisa lagi mendengar kata-kata Naruto, desiran darahnya membuat refleknya meningkat. Hinata bergegas mendorong Naruto ke samping, tak lama kemudian kursi mereka meledak, terbelah dua, dan tanah di sekitar tempat mereka berserakan.

Hinata bergegas mengenakan cincin _hoi_ miliknya dan bersiaga. Dari deburan asap terlihatlah sesosok anjing hitam, seluruh kulitnya robek, mulutnya meneteskan darah, giginya yang tajam menunjukkan keberingasan hewan abnormal itu.

"Youmu … _Norowa Reta_ …" ucap Hinata.

"Apa yang terjadi, Hyuuga-san?" tanya Naruto yang cukup terkejut dengan tindakan gadis itu.

Hinata menatap balik ke belakang. Ia tidak akan sempat mengevakuasi Naruto, tapi jika ia bertarung di depannya maka ia bisa menyelamatkan Naruto. Hanya saja, kalau melihat ini Naruto pasti akan menganggapnya gadis aneh—ini bukan pertarungan yang bisa dilihat dengan kasat mata. Padahal Naruto adalah teman pria pertamanya di Kyoto, tapi kalau begini—

"Arhhhhh!" Hinata terlempar karena Youmu tadi tiba-tiba menyerangnya, seragamnya sedikit sobek karena cakaran anjing itu, namun ia masih bisa bertahan.

Naruto hanya duduk di tanah. Dengan santai ia menonton pertarungan gadis itu, sesekali ia menggigit _dango_ miliknya kemudian meminum air mineral tadi. Hinata mengeluarkan kertas mantra miliknya dan menyerang anjing itu namun dengan satu cakaran saja kertas mantra milik Hinata terbelah dua.

Gadis itu tidak menyerah, ia mengeluarkan enam kertas mantra dan membuat sihir tindih tiga, gelombang air beserta petir melumpuhkan Youmu itu untuk sementara. Hinata mengatur nafasnya, tapi kondisi itu membuatnya lengah, Youmu itu dengan cepat menyerang Hinata dan mencakar perut gadis itu. Hinata terlempar, terguling di tanah, gadis itu menatap sayu anjing itu yang kembali bersiap menyerangnya.

"K-Kuat sekali," rintih Hinata.

Dengan memanfaatkan kesempatan emas itu Youmu tersebut berlari cepat menyerang Hinata yang sudah tidak berdaya lagi.

 _SRASH~_

...

 **:: To Be Continue ::**

 _ **A/N:**_ _Osh! Wizh! Ozzzu! Kuro-chan desu, Yoroshiku!_ _Ngga asing denger kata Youmu? Yap, based on KnK dan juga sebagian dari NnM. Yyohoho!_

 _Jja! Matta Ashita! On Next Chappie... Oh ya jangan lupa Revewu dan Kripiknya yaa! XD_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer Naruto:**_ _Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

 **CALL OF THE GRAVE**

 _Chapter II_

 _By: Cyanborg Kuro-chan_

...

Hinata terdiam, Youmu itu begitu dekat dengannya. Anjing siluman itu tak bisa bergerak karena tangan Hinata yang sudah gadis itu lapisi dengan mantra menembus tepat melewati jantungnya. Anjing itu meraung-raung sebelum akhirnya terbakar dan berubah menjadi sepicis batu.

"Hhhnn … hhh …" Hinata mengatur nafasnya dan berbaring menatap langit.

Naruto yang sedari tadi makan cemilan bergegas membuang bungkusnya, ia mengelap tangannya dan menepuk-nepuk celananya karena tadi duduk di tanah, pria itu pun berlari menuju tempat Hinata sekarang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

"U-Um," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kau tadi hebat sekali. Anjing itu menyerang, kau membuat gelombang dan petir dari kertas, lalu Bum! Bum! Bum!" terang Naruto membuat Hinata melongo sebelum akhirnya tertawa kecil.

"Uzumaki-san, bagaimana kamu bisa melihatnya?" tanya Hinata.

"A-Ah~ yaa aku rasa kau cukup bisa kupercayai soal hal ini. Sebenarnya aku bisa melihat hantu," jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuknya dan tersenyum kecut.

"Hmmm!" Hinata mengangguk kecil. Jadi itu sebabnya Naruto mengeluarkan hawa yang cukup aneh. Pria ini sebagian kecil orang yang membawa energi spiritual dalam dirinya.

Lama kelamaan pandangan gadis itu memburam, terakhir yang ia lihat hanyalah Naruto yang berteriak kecil memanggil namanya, rasanya gelap dan dingin. Sedikit darah menetes membasahi seragamnya, semuanya adalah bekas luka dari pertempurannya tadi. Naruto mengangkat tubuh gadis itu dan membawanya dengan cepat menuju asrama.

Lama tak sadarkan diri Hinata pun siuman, ia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya mendapati sinar lampu putih berada di atas kepalanya. Nono bersyukur setelah melihat Hinata sadarkan diri, wanita itu menyuruhnya agar istirahat lebih dulu agar lukanya tidak terbuka, beruntung gadis itu hanya luka kecil.

"M-Mengapa aku berada disini, Nono?" tanya Hinata sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Oh, Uzumaki-san yang membawamu kesini. Dia bilang kau jatuh dari tangga, kau lecet sampai seragammu pun robek. Tidak apa-apa, aku akan minta pada komite sekolah agar mengganti dengan seragam baru," jawab Nono dan Hinata mengangguk kecil.

Naruto merahasiakan apa yang terjadi dari Nono, yah memang akan bermasalah jika sampai apa yang ia lakukan ketahuan, jadi gadis itu rasa tindakan Naruto tidak salah. Pertarungan kemarin benar-benar berbahaya, ternyata Youmu dari Kyoto lebih kuat dari Tokyo. Gadis itu mengangguk beberapa kali, pertemuan berikutnya ia takkan ragu-ragu lagi, semakin ia mengulur waktu maka semakin ia menempatkan orang lain dalam bahaya.

"Tunggu sebentar, apa jangan-jangan—" pikir Hinata.

"Ada apa?" tanya Nono.

"T-Tidak, a-aku hanya terpikir sesuatu," jawab Hinata dengan satu senyuman.

"Mungkinkah Youmu kemarin mengincar Naruto? Orang yang memiliki kekuatan spiritual memang rentan diincar makhluk-makhluk jahat," gumam Hinata.

"Baiklah, mulai besok aku harus melindunginya!" ucap Hinata keras dan membuat Nono tertawa kecil.

"Ya ampun, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Hinata?" tanya Nono penasaran.

"M-Maaf Nono, aku salah bicara." Hinata menutup wajahnya yang memerah, tadi benar-benar memalukan.

Menjelang hari yang baru, kali ini bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Hinata mengeluarkan _obento_ dua rak miliknya, ia melirik ke kiri dan kanan, haruskah ia mengajak seseorang? Tenten? Sasame? sepertinya hanya dua orang teman yang ia kenal untuk saat ini. Kedua orang temannya itu sedang sibuk mengurus administrasi—membayar beberapa atribut sekolah yang belum sempat mereka lunasi di ruang komite sekolah.

Hinata menghela nafas, tetapi beberapa detik kemudian semangatnya kembali saat melihat Naruto yang berjalan pelan melewati koridor dekat kelas.

"A-Ano, U-Uzumaki-san!" panggil Hinata.

"Oh kau, ada apa Hyuuga-san? Bagaimana keadaanmu, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto dan Hinata mengangguk kecil.

"Aku punya kemampuan mengobati luka-lukaku dalam pertempuran, jadi kurasa untuk sekarang aku baik-baik saja," jawab Hinata.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," lanjut Naruto.

"Ng-Ngomong-ngomong, Uzumaki-san, mau makan siang bersama?" ajak Hinata sedikit kaku.

"Makan siang? Bersamamu? Tapi aku tidak bawa makanan," ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"T-Tidak apa-apa kok, aku bawa dua." Hinata menyodorkan punyanya ke depan wajah Naruto.

"Baiklah, kurasa bagaimana kalau di atap saja? Aku tidak terlalu suka makan di keramaian," balas Naruto dan disambut anggukan kecil gadis itu.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan cukup dekat, tanpa mereka sadari mereka menjadi sasaran pandangan siswa-siswi yang salah paham. Naruto biasa saja karena tidak terlalu menghiraukan pandangan itu, sementara Hinata merasa salah tingkah karena ia baru sadar ia sedang mengajak seorang pria makan siang bersamanya—mungkin ini seperti kencan yang biasa orang-orang katakan, rasanya malu dan gugup sekali.

Keduanya menaiki tangga menuju lantai paling atas, begitu cukup jauh menanjak Naruto membuka pintu akhir, udara segar pun berhembus disana.

"Sepi ..." kata Hinata melihat tak ada seorang pun di sekeliling kecuali mereka.

"Tempat yang tenang untuk menikmati makanan," balas Naruto dengan satu senyum jahil.

Mereka berdua duduk dekat pinggir pembatas pagar. Hinata menyodorkan satu _bento_ miliknya pada Naruto, pria itu berdecak kagum melihat isi di dalamnya benar-benar tertata rapi dan terlihat sangat lezat. Memang tidak tahan untuk segera menghabiskannya, Naruto pun melahap dengan cepat isinya. Hinata tertawa kecil melihat Naruto yang kelaparan, gadis itu sampai menyodorkan air mineral miliknya takut sang pria tersedak.

"Makanannya enak, oh ya kau yang pertama makan _bento_ bersamaku," kata Naruto dengan nada puas, ia lalu meletakkan kotak _bento_ milik Hinata yang sudah kosong di depan gadis itu.

"M-Masa?" Hinata memajukan sedikit wajahnya dan membuat Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Benar, aku tak pernah makan _bento_ , pergi piknik, ataupun kegiatan luar lainnya. Pelayan-pelayanku tak mengijinkanku keluar mansion selain pergi sekolah," lanjut Naruto.

"Uzumaki-san tinggal di mansion ya, kau punya banyak pelayan?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Kadang mereka memang mengesalkan, selalu mengikutiku kemana-mana. Tapi mereka selalu menjagaku semenjak—eh semenjak …" Naruto menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuknya, tak ingin bercerita lebih jauh.

"A-Ano tidak perlu bercerita kalau itu membuatmu tidak nyaman," balas Hinata dan Naruto pun sedikit tersenyum.

"Sebentar!" Hinata yang tadi termenung mendekati wajah Naruto, gadis itu mengambil sebutir nasi yang ada di samping bibir pria itu kemudian memakannya.

"K-Kau!" Naruto menutup hidungnya dengan punggung pergelangan tangannya, pria itu memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit merah—kaget karena perlakuan Hinata.

"Kenapa?" tanya gadis itu polos.

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak biasa," jawab Naruto sambil sedikit berdehem.

Hinata terdiam sebentar, dilihatnya telinga pria itu sedikit merah. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan genggaman tangannya, rasanya lucu sekali melihat wajah pria itu yang tengah malu, benar-benar menyenangkan. Naruto berbalik dan memarahi Hinata, namun gadis itu tetap tidak tahan ingin menertawai pria itu yang sedang salah tingkah.

"Uzumaki-san, sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," ucap Hinata sedikit serius.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada merajuk.

"Menurutku kemampuan langkamu akan menjadi masalah. Kemungkinan besar hal itulah penyebab para roh jahat gencar menerormu sebelumnya atau mungkin saja kedepannya, karena itulah aku … a-aku …" Hinata tak bisa mengatakannya, rasanya tertahan di tenggorokannya.

"A-Aku … a-aku a-akan melindungi … mu. Aku akan melindungimu!" ucap Hinata tegas, membuat Naruto melongo sebelum akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ya ampun, kau benar-benar gadis polos yang baik," balas Naruto yang kemudian menghapus air mata bahagia di pelupuk matanya.

"E-Eh, m-memangnya salah melakukan hal yang menurutku benar?!" tanya Hinata balik dengan wajah bersemu, padahal sudah susah-susah mengatakan hal itu tapi malah ditertawakan.

"Tidak kok, tidak salah. Aku suka wanita yang kuat, apalagi gadis sepertimu," goda Naruto.

Waktu kala itu terasa berlalu cepat. Hari ini Hinata dapat bagian tugas piket pulang, namun meski dengan bantuan Naruto tetap saja lama mengerjakannya. Masa-masa siswa baru membuat seluruh jadwal kurang terstruktur dan dijalani dengan kurang displin, padahal seharusnya banyak yang membantu mereka membersihkan ruang kelas sekarang.

Kemilau cahaya sore menembus jendela koridor menerangi langkah mereka berdua. Tenten sampai menggeleng saat Hinata lagi-lagi memutuskan untuk pulang bersama Naruto. Siapa sangka mereka berdua akrab secepat itu.

"Sebenarnya tidak baik seorang gadis pulang saat sudah gelap seperti ini," omel Naruto.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Uzumaki-san sendirian," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum tipis.

Tinggal satu blok lagi mereka sampai di asrama Konoha Gakuen. Hanya saja sesaat kemudian sensor Youmu Hinata aktif, debar jantung gadis itu meningkat, pendengarannya berubah samar-sama, desiran darahnya membuat refleknya meningkat, dan dengan cepat gadis itu menarik Naruto melompat jauh.

Satu serangan telak nyaris mengenai mereka, tiang-tiang lampu berjatuhan dan kabel listrik putus menyebabkan lampu-lampu di blok itu padam. Hinata memasang cincin _hoi_ miliknya, gadis itu memejamkan mata—berkonsentrasi, kemudian mengaktifkan mantra penglihatan malam miliknya.

"Satu … dua … tiga … ada tiga Youmu. _Norowa Reta_ ," ucap Hinata mengamati sekelompok panther berekor api biru yang termasuk Youmu roh kutukan.

"Berhati-hatilah, Hyuuga-san!" teriak Naruto.

"Lari, Uzumaki-san! Berlindunglah sementara aku mengurus mereka!" balas Hinata.

Gadis itu melompat tinggi dari atap ke atap menghadapi ketiga Youmu itu. Hinata mengeluarkan kertas sihir dari tangannya yang mengenakan cincin dan menulisnya dengan tangan satunya, tiga bola api biru bak komet ia luncurkan untuk menguji kekuatan para Youmu itu. Ketiga panther tadi menganga lebar dan menerima serangan itu dengan mudahnya, mereka menelan bulat-bulat bola api itu seolah makanan biasanya.

"Mantra serangan tidak memberi dampak fatal, artinya aku perlu mantra penyegelan," gumam Hinata.

Ketiga panther tadi kembali bergerak melakukan serangan hanya saja kali ini sasarannya bukanlah Hinata melainkan Naruto yang terlihat tengah berlari mencari perlindungan.

"G-Gawat!" Hinata bergegas meluncur turun.

"Hyuuga-san, jangan kesini!" teriak Naruto.

Terlambat, Hinata sudah muncul di depan Naruto menerima ketiga serangan telak itu. Hinata meringis saat ketiga Youmu itu menggigit kaki, bahu, juga tangan kanannya. Untuk kedua kalinya seragamnya harus robek, tapi ia sudah tak memikirkan itu lagi, yang penting sekarang adalah keselamatan Naruto.

Hinata meringis mencoba melawan balik, dengan susah payah gadis itu menggerakkan dua jarinya untuk menciptakan kertas mantra, Hinata melepas paksa tangannya dan menulis mantra ledakan.

Para panther itu terlempar jauh, Hinata menghela nafas mencoba menenangkan diri. Naruto tidak mungkin bisa lari menghindar dari pertarungan ini, jadi saat ini yang harus ia lakukan adalah membawa mereka semua menjauh dari pria itu. Hinata membuat satu lagi kertas mantra kemudian membakar bahunya sendiri hingga hangus dan mengeluarkan cucuran darah, ia pun bergegas melompat ke atap rumah dan menjauh sementara sekumpulan Youmu itu mengejarnya karena bau darah yang menusuk.

"Gadis itu … padahal aku sudah susah-susah memisahkannya dari mereka," gerutu Naruto, tanpa ia sadari sebuah sosok muncul dari balik bayangan di belakangnya.

Hinata melompat dari atap ke atap sambil memegangi bahunya yang terasa perih sekali, ia tak sanggup lagi melompat hingga jatuh di tepian danau. Hinata mengeluarkan satu mantra dan menulisnya dengan satu gerakan tangan, api hijau membakar bahunya dan menyembuhkan lukanya namun tidak memperbaiki bajunya yang hangus.

Ketiga Youmu itu terdiam dengan beringas di depannya, karena mereka sudah terlalu jauh dari sasaran utama mereka tidak ada pilihan lain selain menghabisi gadis yang ada di depan mereka terlebih dahulu.

Hinata bersikeras memaksakan diri untuk berdiri, ia membuat satu mantra dengan cepat kemudian berlari menjauh memijakkan kaki tepat diatas permukaan air. Dengan cekatan gadis itu berlari kesana kemari sambil melempar mantra buatannya yang kemudian tenggelam ke dalam dasar danau. Sementara para panther itu menyerangnya dengan berbagai cara, mulai dari mencakar, menerkam, hingga mencoba membakarnya dengan api kutukan.

Hinata bergelincir di atas air, berbalik, dan menyiapkan dua mantra kemudian satu goresan tangannya di atas mantra membuat tangannya terlapisi sihir perlindungan, pukulan-pukulan ia lancarkan untuk menjauhkan terkaman-terkaman makhluk ganas itu.

"Kurang satu mantra," gumam Hinata sembari melirik satu tempat yang berada cukup jauh di belakangnya.

Sementara Naruto hanya duduk di atas atap memandangi pertarungan Hinata bersama seorang pria berambut raven yang berdiri di sampingnya. Naruto mengambil pipa cerutunya dan pria itu menyalakannya dengan sihir api dari ujung jarinya, Naruto pun menghisap dalam-dalam cerutunya sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan asapnya ke udara.

"Apa yang seorang _Onmyouji_ lakukan di Kyoto, apa aku perlu membereskannya setelah ini?" tanya pria itu pada Naruto yang sedang asik-asik menikmati tontonannya.

"Kau harus coba santai sedikit … Sasuke. Kelihatannya dia hanya pemula biasa. Aku sendiri bingung memikirkannya, mengapa **Organisasi** **Root** mengirim anak yang tidak tahu apa-apa sepertinya masuk ke Konoha?" jawab Naruto sambil menghembuskan satu lagi asap cerutunya.

"Apa gadis itu tidak mengetahui isi perjanjian lama?" lanjut Sasuke.

"Mungkin tidak tahu atau mungkin sengaja tidak diberi tahu," sahut Naruto dengan satu senyuman.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Mungkin gadis itu bisa memberi sedikit keuntungan bagi kita," terang Naruto.

"Begitu rupanya," ucap Sasuke.

Hinata mengeluarkan mantra lagi, kali ini ia mengkombinasikan mantra api dan angin miliknya dan menghangatkan seluruh permukaan danau. Kabut pun muncul menutupi pandangan para Youmu itu, meski begitu hal yang Hinata lakukan tidak menghentikan serangan-serangan mereka yang membabi buta.

 _Onmyouji_ muda itu terlempar ke atas karena salah satu serangan mengenainya, panther itu berlari di udara mencoba menghabisi Hinata namun pukulan gadis itu setidaknya cukup untuk mematahkan dagunya. Youmu itu menggeliat, tulangnya yang tadi patah mulai kembali beregenerasi dan sembuh seperti semula. Hinata mendarat di permukaan air sembari meninggalkan satu mantra lagi dan gadis itu pun naik ke pinggiran.

"Bersiaplah!" ucap Hinata.

Gadis itu mengaktifkan mantra jebakan miliknya. Aliran energi berwarna biru mengelilingi bagian sekitar danau membentuk lingkaran sempurna, kemudian empat buah garis dari masing-masing sisi maju ke tengah dan bersatu lagi dengan satu lingkaran kecil lainnya yang ada di tengah. Segel sihir milik Hinata telah terbentuk sempurna, air itu berubah menjadi lengket dan menelan ketiga panther itu, salah satu Youmu yang berhasil lari ke udara terjerat lengan dari air yang berbentuk seperti tentakel—menariknya kembali ke dasar danau.

"Untuk ukuran pemula dia cukup kreatif. Gadis itu memanfaatkan danau sebagai jebakan, kemudian melumpuhkan pergerakan sasarannya yang abstrak dan liar. Pertarungan ini sudah berakhir sejak Youmu itu memasuki area danau," ucap Sasuke.

"Memang benar," sahut Naruto sambil menghembuskan asap cerutunya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, harusnya kau membawa _hakama_ milikmu. Kalau kau sampai terluka kami semua juga yang akan repot," omel Sasuke dengan nada dingin mengalihkan ke topik utama yang sedari tadi ingin ia bahas.

"A-Aaahh! Maaf, maaf, aku malah lupa membawanya hari ini," jawab Naruto dengan satu senyuman jahil.

"Hn, lalu gadis itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Akan lebih baik jika dia tidak perlu tahu siapa diriku," jawab Naruto yang kemudian menghisap kembali cerutunya. "Satu hal lagi, Sasuke."

"Apa?" balas pria raven itu dingin.

"Saat aku selesai dengannya, kau bisa membunuhnya," ucap Naruto, membuat Sasuke terdiam agak lama.

"Baiklah," balas pria itu.

"Whahaha, lihat lihat! Kau percaya kata-kataku, ya ampun rasanya senang sekali bisa mengerjaimu." Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat keseriusan pengawalnya itu sementara Sasuke hanya bisa menahan kesal.

Hinata terengah-engah sambil terus fokus menjerat semua targetnya, rasanya sudah nyaris berhasil—ia sudah menenggelamkan cukup jauh semua Youmu itu dalam cairan lengket seperti lem hasil rekayasa sihirnya.

" _FUIN_!" teriak Hinata dan bagian tengah danau itu pun meledak menciptakan ombak besar sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi gerimis sebentar. Air kembali tenang dan pertarungan pun berakhir.

Hinata berbaring di pinggiran danau. Gadis itu membuat satu kertas mantra lagi kemudian menyembuhkan luka-lukanya, namun walaupun lukanya sembuh tapi staminanya nyaris terkuras habis. Selain itu hampir semua pakaian gadis itu robek, sepatunya menganga seperti mulut buaya, kaosnya berlubang di bagian lutut dan sobek-sobek dekat pergelangan kaki, sementara pakaian seragamnya kusut juga lusuh dan berlubang-lubang.

"Sembunyikan hawa Youmu milikmu!" gumam Naruto pada Sasuke.

Pria berambut raven itu mengubur dalam-dalam hawa pembawa rasa takut dalam dirinya dan menyamar menjadi seorang manusia memakai _hakama_ hitam dengan pedang di balik punggungnya.

Naruto menggeleng kecil, Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa dipisahkan dari pedang itu. Ya, paling tidak dia sedikit terlihat seperti manusia walaupun terkesan agak kuno. Keduanya pun bergegas menuju tempat Hinata sekarang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto sembari mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba membantu Hinata.

"Umnn~" jawab Hinata lemas. "S-Siapa dia?"

"Oh dia? Dia pelayanku—lebih tepatnya dia bertugas mengawalku, maaf kalau dandanannya sedikit aneh. Perkenalkan dia teman kelasku, Hyuuga Hinata," kata Naruto.

"Uchiha Sasuke," ucap pria itu datar tak mau menyambut tangan Hinata yang gadis itu ulurkan.

"Maaf, kelakuannya kurang ramah tapi sebenarnya dia orang baik lho," hibur Naruto takut Hinata merasa tak nyaman.

"G-Gawat, bagaimana ini? Sekarang sudah hampir setengah delapan malam, a-aku harus segera kembali," ucap Hinata panik saat melihat jamnya yang sudah retak karena pertarungan tadi.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling berpandangan, "kalau begitu kami saja yang akan mengantarmu pulang."

Beruntung ketiganya hanya terlambat sepuluh menit saat tiba di depan asrama. Naruto dan Sasuke secara bergantian menjelaskan kepada pengawas tentang kecelakaan yang menimpa Hinata, pengawas malam pun memberikan keringanan mengingat Hinata juga mengalami kejadian tak menyenangkan.

Kedua pria itu pamit di luar asrama sebab tidak diperbolehkan mengantar lebih jauh lagi, sementara Nono bergegas menjemput Hinata dan membantu memapah gadis itu ke kamarnya. Rasanya semua penjelasan Hinata pun masih tidak bisa menghilangkan kekhawatiran sang suster pada dirinya.

"Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Nono lagi karena Hinata memintanya untuk membiarkan ia istirahat di kamarnya saja, bukan di ruang UKS.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Nono. Maaf selalu membuatmu khawatir. Bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri? Aku rasa aku perlu istirahat sejenak," pinta Hinata dan dengan berat hati Nono pun keluar sembari menutup pelan pintu kamar Hinata.

Hari ini pertarungannya semakin berat, jelas sekali kalau sekumpulan Youmu tadi mengincar Naruto. Gadis itu mengedip-ngedipkan matanya sebelum akhirnya menutupnya perlahan. Ia harus melindungi pria itu—tidak, bukan hanya Naruto tapi semua orang di Konoha bahkan semuanya yang ada di Kyoto dari para Youmu.

...

 **:: To Be Continue ::**

 _ **A/N:**_ _Osh! Wizzu! Ozzzzu! Masih di jam dan waktu yang sama, Kuro-chan desu! Yang kemaren minta lanjutin udah dilanjutin nih.._

 _Langsung aja mohon luangkan dua tiga menit dari waktu anda buat ngasih Review baik itu ttg hal yang janggal atau membingungkan, konten masukan atau juga Kripiknya! hehe..._

 _Jja! Matta Ashita! On the next Chappie..._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer Naruto:**_ _Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

 **CALL OF THE GRAVE**

 _Chapter III_

 _By: Cyanborg Kuro-chan_

...

 _BIP BIP BIP!_

Hinata mengeliat, bunyi _alarm_ yang berulang-ulang benar-benar mengganggu tidurnya, cahaya mentari yang terselip gorden jendela pun menyilaukan sebagian matanya. Gadis itu bangun lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, meregangkan tubuhnya. Ia kemudian bangun dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi kecil di kamarnya, mencuci wajahnya hingga tatapannya segar kembali.

Hinata melihat setumpuk kotak berada di dalam kamarnya, gadis itu mendekatinya melihat pesan dari Nono bahwa seseorang mengirimkan semua ini. Isi dari keempat kotak itu adalah baju seragam seukurannya serta atribut sekolah lainnya.

" _Hindari pemborosan! Gunakan ini!_ " Tertulis pada secarik kertas lainnya yang ditindih satu kotak kecil.

Gadis itu menimang kotak kecil tersebut di tangan kanannya. Ringan. Begitu ia membukanya didapatinya sebuah cincin persegi empat baru berwarna putih dengan sedikit noda keunguan—sebuah cincin segel baru. Hinata menghela nafas—ketua benar-benar mempersiapkan segalanya untuknya.

Gadis itu membuka ponsel miliknya. Sebuah _e-_ _mail_ bertengger di kontak masuk Hinata, berisikan misi baru untuk menyelidiki sebuah bangunan yang diduga menjadi titik kemunculan Youmu.

"H-Haaaaa … a-aku terlambat!" teriak Hinata saat melihat jam ponselnya menunjukkan jam delapan pagi.

Gadis itu bergegas menuju kamar mandi kembali, dari dalam sana ia tanggalkan semua baju-bajunya yang rusak karena pertempuran. Hinata keluar dan kemudian mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam, namun ia hanya bisa menunduk kecewa saat melihat kalender di samping cermin mengingatkannya … hari ini hari minggu.

Hinata mendesah kesal sembari membuka gorden kamarnya, membiarkan sinar mentari menghangatkan ruangannya. Padahal mengenakan seragam ini repot sekali, terutama di bagian mengikat pitanya.

Gadis itu berjalan pelan menggantinya kembali dengan _t-shirt_ biasa beserta celana hitam yang panjangnya hanya sampai bagian lututnya. Satu tas kecil menyelempang dan mendarat di sekitar pinggangnya, dengan begitu selesai sudah dandanannya.

Hari ini suasana di kota Konoha cukup padat, beruntung tubuhnya cukup _slim_ sehingga mudah menyelip di keramaian. Hinata berhenti di depan jalan menunggu lampu penyebrang jalan berwarna hijau. Ia berjalan terus mengikuti alamat yang dikirimkan padanya hingga menjauh dari keramaian. Kini ia sampai di sebuah gerbang masuk yang cukup besar, mansion tua ini sangat terawat dengan gaya jepang lama namun aura kuat menyelimuti hawa keberadaannya.

"Aku rasa tempatnya benar disini," ucap Hinata memastikan alamat dari ponselnya.

Gadis itu memegang gagang pintu besi berbentuk bulat sempurna itu, kemudian mengetuk beberapa kali gerbangnya. Dentuman dari ketukannya bergema ke seluruh mansion padahal Hinata yakin ia sudah melakukannya sepelan mungkin. Lama Hinata menunggu hingga terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat dari arah dalam.

"Thunggu sebhentar … orkkk … orkk …" Pria itu membuka gerbangnya sambil memegang gelas berisikan sikat gigi.

"Uzumaki-san?" Hinata menatap aneh keberadaan Naruto.

"Hhuuga-han? Uhk … uhk … uhk uhk …" Naruto tersedak beberapa kali, nyaris saja menelan air kumurnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto, kaget melihat kedatangan Hinata.

"E-Eh, U-Uzumaki-san sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hinata balik.

"Ini rumahku," jawab Naruto singkat sambil menyapu sedikit odol di sisi bibirnya.

"M-Masa?" Hinata mencoba menerawang ke dalam, "b-boleh aku berkunjung?"

Naruto terdiam mendengar permintaan Hinata. "Tunggu sebentar, aku mau ganti baju dulu!"

Pria itu buru-buru menutup kembali gerbangnya dan berlari ke dalam. Naruto menyuruh Sasuke memanggil semua penghuni untuk berkumpul di ruang tengah, sontak saja pria itu terkejut dan bergegas menjalankan perintah Naruto. Dari setiap sisi mansion yang begitu luas itu para penghuninya pun keluar berlarian menuju satu tujuan. Bak suasana darurat, seluruh kelompok itu sudah berkumpul dan riuh dalam satu ruangan besar.

"Maaf aku memanggil kalian semua kesini. Pertama biar aku bicarakan masalahnya terlebih dahulu," ucap Naruto.

Ketika semuanya mulai mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto, sontak saja seluruh penghuni marah terutama Sasuke. Akan tetapi memang tidak ada pilihan lain lagi, jika mereka mengusir Hinata maka sama saja dengan membongkar rahasia mansion ini. Seluruhnya sepakat dengan perjanjian bahwa Hinata harus segera pergi ketika sore menjelang.

Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang sakit, kali ini tingkah gadis itu benar-benar membuatnya pusing bukan kepalang. Pria itu memakai _hakama_ jingga miliknya kemudian memasang _geta_ yang sudah disiapkan pelayannya. Dengan tenang pria itu pun melangkah kembali menuju gerbang.

"Sembunyikan semua kekacauan ini!" perintah Naruto.

Hinata yang sedari tadi menunggu lama di luar tiba-tiba celingukan, hawa kuat yang tadi ia rasakan pun memudar sebelum akhirnya menghilang seutuhnya.

Gerbang itu kembali terbuka, dari dalamnya seorang pria berambut pirang keluar mempersilahkan Hinata masuk. Suasana di dalam mansion itu begitu tenang, desiran angin pun terasa amat menyegarkan di dalam sana—membawa kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura saling menyeret mengikut arus udara. Aroma harum khas rerumputan, tanah yang sedikit berlapis pasir putih, dibalik tiap rangkanya yang tua dan begitu kuno tak disangka suasana mansion ini teramat sangat damai.

"Aku sampai kaget, kau memutuskan untuk mampir ke rumahku. Tapi maaf, pelayan-pelayanku tidak ingin kau berada terlalu lama disini, setidaknya kau harus pulang sebelum sore!" pinta Naruto.

"M-Mengapa begitu?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Ya, bagaimana menjelaskannya ya, kurasa mereka kurang terbiasa dengan orang luar. Keluargaku serta kami semua menjaga tradisi tempat ini tetap alami dari generasi ke generasi," terang Naruto membuat Hinata mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah, aku rasa tidak ada salahnya kau berkeliling sekaligus berkenalan dengan mereka." Naruto mengajak Hinata menuju salah satu kolam yang berada di dekat pohon sakura di halaman rumahnya.

"Namanya Suigetsu, dia bertugas err … membersihkan kolam, iya membersihkan kolam," ucap Naruto sembari tertawa kecil.

"Ehm, bukankah harusnya dia membersihkan kolam dari luar kolam, tapi kenapa dia berendam di dalamnya?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Itu karena kolamnya kotor hingga ke dasar, bodoh kau ini!" balas Suigetsu sangar.

"S-Sudah, sudah! Nah, wanita yang menyisir rambut disana namanya Karin," lanjut Naruto sembari menunjuk seorang wanita memakai kimono yang duduk di dahan pohon sembari menyisir rambut merah panjangnya.

"Salam kenal," ucap wanita berambut merah panjang dengan kacamata itu sembari tersenyum simpul.

Hinata hanya melambai kecil, cukup aneh mengingat bagaimana seorang wanita yang memakai kimono bisa naik ke atas pohon.

Mereka berjalan menapaki koridor kayu yang mulus dan dingin itu. Hinata kagum melihat bagian interior salah satu ruangan, benar-benar seni dari jaman lama. Selain itu kelihatannya semua ruangan begitu bersih seolah tidak pernah dipakai samasekali.

Mereka memasuki bagian taman dari mansion Naruto, terlihat dua orang pria yang mengenakan _umanori hakama_ melambai ke arah mereka.

"Nah mereka berdua adalah tukang kebunku, Obito dan Juugo," kata Naruto sembari memperkenalkan keduanya yang terlihat begitu ramah.

"Salam kenal namaku—" Obito yang mengulurkan tangan sudah dipukul kecil kepalanya oleh Juugo dan akhirnya membatalkan tindakannya.

"Hyuuga Hinata," ucap Hinata ramah dan Obito hanya terkekeh kecil.

Mereka kembali berjalan menapaki kayu beranda yang dingin itu terus menuju bagian yang berada cukup jauh di dalam mansion. Naruto menggeser pintunya dan aroma menggoda pun keluar dari dalam sana. Dua orang gadis memakai _yukata_ tengah membuat sup juga lauk-pauk lainnya. Keduanya melambai kecil ke arah Hinata dan Naruto.

"Perkenalkan, mereka berdua adalah koki dapurku. Ino dan Sakura," lanjut Naruto.

"Halo!" ucap keduanya bersamaan dan membungkuk hormat.

"H-Halo!" balas Hinata yang ikut membungkuk kecil.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan tur di rumah Naruto. Hinata melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, ini sudah hampir semua dari bagian mansion tapi tak ada tanda-tanda keanehan, sensor miliknya juga tidak bekerja, apa mungkin ketua salah memberikan kordinat?

Hinata celingukan melihat ke arah-arah ruangan lain yang tidak diperkenalkan Naruto apa kegunaannya, tapi tidak ada apapun atau siapapun—semuanya bersih.

Lama mereka berjalan hingga melewati ruangan dengan pedang dan senjata lainnya, terlihat seorang pria berambut raven duduk di tengah-tengah ruangan dengan tenang sembari memejamkan matanya.

"Kau sudah bertemu Sasuke 'kan? Dia suka bermeditasi di sini, eh … sebenarnya dia pelatihku waktu dirumah." Naruto tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuknya.

"Oh, jadi apa kau memanggil dia dirumah dengan panggilan _S_ _hisou_?" tanya Hinata.

"Begitulah," jawab Naruto singkat.

Keduanya berputar kembali ke arah depan melewati rute lain. Dibagian sini cukup gelap dan dingin karena atapnya menutup habis sinar matahari, Hinata sampai menggosok-gosok kedua lengannya untuk menghangatkan diri.

Semakin jauh mereka menapaki koridor mulai terlihat sesuatu di kejauhan—seseorang tengah tertidur di salah satu kursi panjang dekat bonsai-bonsai yang terpajang di taman kecil sekitar.

"Namanya Shikamaru, tugasnya disini sebagai." Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sejenak lalu berbalik menatap Hinata, "sebenarnya aku lupa apa pekerjaannya."

"Merawat bonsai … dan tiduran," ucap Shikamaru dengan nada ngantuk.

Hinata berbalik menatap wajah Naruto. "Bukankah bonsai tidak bisa tumbuh di tempat gelap dan lembab seperti ini?"

"Itulah yang mereka ingin kau pikirkan," sahut pria yang sedang tiduran itu lagi.

"Sudah, sudah! Lanjutkan!" kata Naruto berusaha berdalih sembari mendorong kedua pundak Hinata dari belakang.

Mereka kembali terus dan berbelok di ujung jalan. Naruto pun menghela nafas lega, sejauh ini tidak ada masalah ataupun tindakan-tindakan yang mencurigakan. Beberapa jam saja bertindak manusiawi dan gadis ini akan pergi dengan sendirinya—itulah yang sedari tadi ia yakini. Namun rencana manisnya buyar tepat sebelum mencapai kembali gerbang utama. Keduanya dikejutkan oleh suara ribut yang tiba-tiba datang dari luar disertai dengan hawa Youmu yang cukup kuat.

"Ooooii, ada orang dirumah?! Aku pulang!"

"Perasaan ini!" Hinata bereaksi cepat, membuat Naruto tak sempat menahan gadis itu lagi.

"T-Terlambat!" sesal pria itu.

"Ooooiii—"

 _BUMM!_

Hinata terhenti sebelum mencapai gerbang depan karena tiba-tiba angin kencang berhembus membawa gerimis lebat dan juga debu-debu sekitar ikut menghalanginya. Ia menurunkan kedua tangannya yang tadi reflek melindungi pandangannya, dilihatnya lagi keadaan sekitar terlihat normal kembali.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hinata pada Karin dan Suigetsu yang ternyata sudah ada di depan gerbang.

"Oh tidak apa-apa. Pria itu hanya jatuh terpelanting selagi kami menyalakan kembang api," jawab Suigetsu sambil mengencangkan sedikit bagian pinggang _hakama_ biru tua miliknya tanpa menghiraukan pandangan aneh Hinata.

" _Gomen ne_ , Hinata-chan. Kami punya kebiasaan menyalakan kembang api di waktu siang. Kau tahu tak banyak yang bisa kami lakukan di tempat setenang ini," tambah Karin sambil tersenyum senang dan mengusap-usap puncak kepala Hinata.

"Y-Ya baik aku mengerti. Oh dia siapa?" tunjuk Hinata pada salah seorang pria berjaket abu-abu yang terbaring tak berdaya di jalan bersama seekor anjing besar menemaninya.

"Penjaga rumah, Kiba. Tugasnya menjaga tempat seki—aakh~ ya ampun, hari ini panas sekali." Suigetsu meninggalkan keduanya tanpa meneruskan bicaranya lagi.

"Jangan khawatir, dia baik-baik saja!" Karin tersenyum tipis membuat Hinata sedikit tenang.

"A-Ah~ Maafkan keributan ini. Oh ya dia ... hhh ... Kiba, salah satu pelayanku ... hhh hh ... juga." Naruto mengatur nafas sebab tadinya bergegas mengejar Hinata.

"Um, tak apa. Aku malah khawatir kalian menyimpan kembang api semacam itu. Daya ledaknya besar sekali," sahut Hinata dengan polosnya, Naruto dan Karin hanya tertawa datar.

Di pagi yang cerah itu Hinata ikut andil dalam aktivitas mansion. Pertama ia awali dengan membantu Ino dan Sakura yang tengah membuat camilan—kue kering juga teh hijau untuk Sasuke dan Naruto yang berlatih di dojo. Hinata memegang nampan berisikan makanan itu dan membawanya ke ruang latihan keduanya.

Cukup lama ia terdiam memandangi latihan Sasuke dan Naruto. Pertempuran singkat itu selalu diakhiri dengan Naruto yang terpelanting satu dua meter karena tebasan pedang bambu Sasuke. Sedikit tidak adil bagi Hinata karena Naruto hanya melawan dengan tangan kosong. Namun saat gadis itu mencoba memperhatikan lebih jelas lagi kini terlihat jelas Naruto selalu menahan serangan berlebihan pada celah-celah yang muncul dalam tebasan Sasuke yang mana hal itu sebenarnya bisa memberikan dampak fatal.

Berikutnya ia membantu Obito dan Juugo mencabut rumput di halaman sekitar tambak ikan. Obito pandai bercanda sehingga kadang ia dan Hinata lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bicara panjang lebar mengabaikan Juugo yang hanya bisa tersenyum tipis mendengar lelucon keduanya sembari meneruskan bekerja.

Hinata memandangi Karin dan Suigetsu yang berada di kejauhan. Suigetsu yang berendam dalam kolam terlihat berteriak sangar, beda dengan Karin yang tertawa kecil sembari menyirami kepala pria itu dengan centong berisi air. Kelihatan amat damai di mata gadis itu.

"Oi, Kiba? Sudah selesai mandi?" teriak Obito pada pria dengan tato segitiga merah di masing-masing pipinya yang kini tengah berjalan lewat menyusur koridor kayu mansion itu.

"Ah! Berkat Suigetsu dan Karin bau hangus ini tidak bisa hilang dari tubuhku." Kiba yang berjalan mendekat mendengus kesal.

Seekor anjing putih yang besar—mungkin lebih mirip serigala, menggonggong beberapa kali dan berlari mendekati mereka berempat. Anjing itu mengeluarkan lidahnya dan seolah berusaha berdiri dengan dua kaki depannya yang kini menapaki bahu Hinata.

"A-A-Anjing baik! Siapa namanya?" tanya Hinata lembut sembari berusaha menghindari jilatan anjing itu.

"Kau bisa memanggilnya Akamaru. Memang agak aneh karena warnanya putih, tapi merah yang kumaksud dalam namanya itu berani dan buas," jawab Kiba dengan satu seringai, Obito dan Juugo yang berada di belakang Hinata dengan cepat menggeleng beberapa kali hingga seringai Kiba pun terhapus dengan sendirinya.

Sementara itu di sisi lain, Naruto terbaring sambil terengah-engah di lantai dojo yang dingin. Sasuke mengibaskan pedangnya satu kali sebelum mengembalikannya ke tempat seharusnya. Pria berambut raven itu mengulurkan tangannya, membantu Naruto berdiri, sebelum akhirnya keduanya duduk di pelatar sembari menikmati kue juga teh yang menenangkan.

"Dengan adanya gadis itu kita tidak bisa melatih penggunaan rasa takut milikmu. Perlu kau ketahui juga, perkembangan latihanmu hingga saat ini berjalan sangat lambat." Sasuke terlihat memejamkan mata dan mengatur nafasnya, sebelum kemudian menghirup tehnya.

"Ini tidak semudah gambaranmu, kau tahu. Kau bilang aku hanya perlu konsentrasi untuk _membuka gerbang_ _itu_ tapi ketika aku sampai di depannya ada seseorang yang menjaganya," keluh Naruto sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang ke udara.

"Seseorang? Seperti apa wujudnya?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menggigit kecil kue kering yang barusan ia ambil sebelum akhirnya terdiam cukup lama dalam lamunannya.

"Entahlah, bayangannya samar. Kalau kau tanya wujudnya dia seperti manusia biasa, seluruh tubuhnya layaknya bayangan, tak punya wajah, dan berdiri disana sepanjang waktu—menjaga gerbang besar itu," lanjut pria berambut pirang itu.

Sasuke pun membuang pandangannya ke arah Hinata berikut Obito, Juugo, dan Kiba yang saling tertawa entah tengah mendiskusikan apa. Belum lagi Akamaru yang menggonggong beberapa kali seolah ikut tertawa juga mendengar pembahasan itu.

Iris oniks pria itu menutup, terpejam agak lama. Suara bel kecil yang ia pasang di perbatasan berbunyi tanda kehadiran makhluk lain yang baru saja memasuki daerah mereka. Sasuke membuka matanya dan menghembuskan nafas panjang dalam diamnya pembicaraan.

"Kita kedatangan banyak sekali tamu," ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Perlukah saya memasang kembali _kekkai_ daerah kita, Naruto-sama?"

Sesosok gadis muncul bak angin, tanpa disadari kehadirannya berada tepat di belakang Naruto dan Sasuke yang tengah duduk berdampingan. Ekspresi Naruto dan Sasuke tak ubah sedikitpun meski sebenarnya hal itu sangat mengejutkan. Seolah terbiasa dengan kelakuannya Naruto hanya menggaruk kepalanya.

"Bahkan senja pun belum tiba, kedatangannya lebih cepat dari perkiraanku. Maaf merepotkanmu Guren, tapi bisakah kau pasang kembali setelah kuberi tanda?" jawab Naruto singkat.

"Dimengerti," ucap gadis itu singkat dan sosoknya pun kembali menghilang ditelan angin.

"Akhir-akhir ini banyak sampah berkeliaran di kota. Lagipula tak ada yang sudi memungut serangga yang bahkan tak punya wilayah jajahannya sendiri," ucap Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

Naruto tersenyum tipis memandang wajah pucat pria itu. "Kau masih berpikir aku memungutmu karena kau kuat dan berguna bagiku?"

"Hn," balas pria raven itu singkat, hingga tak ada lagi dialog antara keduanya.

Ino dan Sakura membersihkan sisa-sisa potongan sayuran yang berserakan di dapur. Keduanya silih berganti menyapu _tatami_ agar kembali bersih seperti sediakala. Tiba-tiba tangan Ino yang menggenggam batang sapu bergetar selama beberapa detik dan sukses mendiamkan gadis rambut poni itu.

"Sakura?" tanya Ino seolah berusaha memastikan sesuatu.

"Mereka datang," ucap Sakura.

Keduanya pun bergegas meninggalkan pekerjaan mereka dan berlari sebisa mungkin, tentunya dengan wujud ini keduanya hanya bisa berlari kecil—butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ke halaman apalagi dengan mansion yang besar nan luas.

Pria berambut nanas yang sedari tadi mencoba untuk tidur pulas itu terbangun dari pembaringannya. Shikamaru mendecih sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan berjalan pelan meninggalkan sarangnya yang gelap.

Suigetsu keluar dari kolam kecil itu—tak perduli dengan pakaiannya yang basah dan meneteskan banyak air. Karin memperbaiki kacamatanya dan keduanya pun berjalan berdampingan menuju halaman.

Akamaru menggonggong ke arah langit beberapa kali. Kiba melirik Obito dan Juugo yang saling membuang muka seolah berkata bagaimanapun juga sandiwara ini masih harus dilanjutkan. Kiba menghela nafas sebelum kemudian angkat bicara.

"Hyuuga-san, sebaiknya kita masuk. Kau lihat, awan mendung disana tanda hujan akan semakin dekat," ucap Kiba dan Hinata pun berpaling menatap langit di belakang mereka.

"Hujan? Apakah memang selalu bergerak secepat itu," ucap Hinata sebelum akhirnya gadis itu menatap tak percaya kumpulan awan di depannya.

" _Tidak, itu bukan awan!_ " teriak batin Hinata.

"Semuanya lari! Menyingkir dari halaman! Bagaimanapun juga hindari ruang terbuka!" teriak Hinata tiba-tiba, membuat Kiba dan Akamaru bergegas menjauh berikut Juugo yang menyeret Obito—menggendongnya di bahunya.

Hinata menatap tak percaya, sekumpulan Youmu yang berada di hadapannya seolah-olah kumpulan dari seisi kota. Beruntung sensor gaibnya menunjukkan bahwa mereka semua hanyalah Youmu _Norowa Reta_ atau bisa dibilang roh hewan kutukan. Namun jumlah dan variannya adalah masalah yang sebenarnya, ia juga tidak sempat membawa _Shikigami_ untuk meminta bantuan. Tak diduga hal seperti ini muncul.

"Ketua benar, tempat ini menjadi titik kemunculan Youmu sungguhan," desis Hinata.

Gadis berambut indigo itu memasang cincin persegi empat yang barusan ia ambil dari tas kecilnya. Ketika ia mengalirkan Mana miliknya seketika itu pula pakaian miko berwujud _hakama_ putih dengan corak kristal berwarna lavender yang menghiasi bagian tangan dan kakinya melapisi seluruh tubuh Hinata.

Ia membuat satu kertas mantra dan bersiaga. Gadis lavender itu berusaha secepat mungkin membuat perencanaan, baik pertahanan ataupun penyerangan. Kini ia menyadari tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan, Hinata pun menarik nafasnya yang terasa berat dalam-dalam, kertas mantra lain bermunculan di jemarinya, sesaat setelah sebagian besar Youmu mencapai mansion gadis itu melepaskan kertas-kertas mantra itu dan memulai ritualnya.

Lima kertas mantra itu melayang di sekelilingnya dan terbakar oleh api biru kehitaman. Hinata menepukkan tangannya dengan keras dan sesaat setelahnya langit pun benar-benar ditutupi awan mendung.

" _Kami-sama, terimalah persembahan ini!_ " pinta gadis itu dalam hati.

Doa yang ia panjatkan berbuah hujan yang amat deras disertai beberapa petir yang menggelegar. Ratusan Youmu itu berteriak kesakitan seakan dihujani oleh asam tubuh mereka meleleh dan hancur lebur satu persatu.

Sasuke sontak menarik Naruto sedikit beberapa langkah ke belakang. Baju pria berambut raven itu sedikit meleleh dan robek karena terkena sedikit rintikan air hujan dari mantra Hinata. Seluruh penghuni berdecak kagum melihat kekuatan mantra gadis _onmyouji_ itu.

"Mantra _tangisan dewa_ —legenda tentang hujan yang menyucikan roh-roh jahat di muka bumi," ucap Suigetsu memandangi hujan deras di hadapan mereka.

"Gadis itu lumayan hebat, iya 'kan Sasuke-kun?" Karin mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum manis pada Sasuke, namun ekspresi datar dari pria bermata oniks itu tidak mudah berubah.

Juugo memandangi Hinata yang masih berdiri di tengah hujan untuk melakukan ritual persembahan. "Mantra setingkat ini perlu konsentrasi yang tinggi."

Dan benar saja, beberapa Youmu yang memiliki daya tahan tubuh kuat berhasil mendekati Hinata, membuyarkan konsentrasi gadis itu, lalu membatalkan ritualnya. Api-api biru itu padam dan kelima kertas mantra itu hancur menjadi abu, seketika itu pula hujan deras tadi mulai mereda.

Hinata terengah-engah, lalu melempar tiga mantra petir ke arah sekumpulan Youmu yang berhasil mendekatinya. Dengan sedikit air yang masih membasahi banyak tempat, serangan petir itu menjalar dengan efektif pada semua Youmu yang berada di tanah. Sayangnya masih belum cukup buat menghancurkan mereka seutuhnya.

"Gadis itu hebat. Sayang dia masih belum cukup hebat," ucap Obito dengan nada sedikit menghina.

"Dia lengah," potong Shikamaru saat melihat Hinata tiba-tiba dikelilingi oleh sekumpulan _Norowa Reta_ berwujud Salamander.

Hinata berusaha berdiri, namun terkurasnya banyak stamina karena mantra ritual tadi membuatnya hanya bisa jatuh berlutut. Gadis itu membuat satu kertas mantra lagi, pandangannya kabur tetapi tubuhnya memaksa untuk bertahan.

Asap kuning keluar dari mulut sekumpulan Youmu itu, mengeluarkan bau belerang yang cukup menyengat—menyebar ke seluruh tempat di sekitar gadis itu. Hinata baru menyadari keadaannya saat ini amat berbahaya, namun sesaat sebelum gadis itu melompat ledakan besar sudah terjadi.

Hinata berteriak setelah terlempar dengan penuh luka-luka, terguling-guling di tanah, dan akhirnya terbaring di genangan air. Iris ametisnya menatap sayu Naruto dan semua pelayannya yang hanya berdiri memandanginya. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, sedikit menangis penuh penyesalan.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun. Maaf karena aku belum cukup kuat untuk bisa melindungimu ..." rintihnya pelan sebelum akhirnya pandangannya benar-benar gelap seutuhnya.

 **...**

 **:: TBC ::**


End file.
